User talk:Manticore
Please leave any messages for me on Central. ::Messages on the topic of paradox will be left on this page/site please, so as not to confuse discussions. D. G. Neree - User talk 20:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Manticore. what is the use of using other sites only to redirect to your wikia-page? D. G. Neree - User talk 14:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't plan on becoming an active contributor around here, so linking to my Central page can give users information about me, without the hassle of re-posting it whenever I edit a new Wikia. -- Manticore Talk | 14:42, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Discussions about paradoxology will be posted on this site. not wikia. Thank you. D. G. Neree - User talk 14:27, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :This is a Wikia wiki, so not only is your statement unnecessarily antagonistic and overbearing, it is nonsensical. -- Manticore Talk | 14:42, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Manticore, were you planning to contribute to this wiki, or just promote yourself? D. G. Neree - User talk 14:50, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::As I monitor the Wikia-wide recent changes feed on IRC, I often find myself reverting vandalism or visiting random Wikia and seeing what they have to offer. I noticed errors on one of your articles and corrected them. While we're discussing it though, are you planning to contribute to this wiki? Excluding this discussion, you've made a grand total of two edits since I first edited and subsequently redirected my userpage over two weeks ago. -- Manticore Talk | 14:56, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, i haven't been around for a while. but it's nothing compared to the host of sites YOU don't edit. But i don't care what you do. I'll see to it that discussions on THIS site will STAY on this site, so as not to confuse potential readers. If you don't agree with the policy here, just stay away if you haven't anything substantial to add. We can take care of vandals here perfectly well and your "help" is not needed. D. G. Neree - User talk 15:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I might humbly suggest then that you get down to work creating this wiki, instead of starting petty arguments over something as trivial as a redirect. -- Manticore Talk | 15:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe i might humbly suggest then that you tell your dog what to do? Maybe you don't understand that wikis exist by the sake of users contributing to it and (again) not using them for self-promotion? D. G. Neree - User talk 16:07, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Follow-up discussion in #wikia -- Manticore Talk | 15:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Log of unsuccessful attempt at dispute resolution here. Couldn't be bothered confirming all the URL's for a pastey. -- Manticore Talk | 03:49, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::What exactly are you trying to prove? D. G. Neree - User talk 20:49, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Manticore, I am giving you an official warning now. You keep on stirring up trouble where there shouldn't be any. i will ask you now to either contribute to this site in a positive way, or stay away. If you keep on objecting to the policy on Paradoxology, I suggest you take it up with wikia-staff. Again and for the last time: Talks on paradoxes/paradoxology shall be held here on this site and not somewhere else. So: if you keep on stirring up trouble here, i will block you from editing this site at all. D. G. Neree - User talk 21:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC)